


Дуэль

by Dita, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2020 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2020 || Тексты R-NC-21 [5]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita/pseuds/Dita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202020
Summary: Вэш провел семь месяцев в плену у Найвза. За это время Найвзу приходили в голову очень странные идеи.
Relationships: Meryl Stryfe/Vash the Stampede
Series: 2020 || Тексты R-NC-21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656862
Kudos: 5





	Дуэль

Вэш очнулся на холодном и твердом полу. Всё тело было сковано: он не мог пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, однако не чувствовал на себе ни веревок, ни цепей. Он попытался повернуть голову так, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то, кроме чернильной темноты.  
— Не дергайся, — предупредили вкрадчиво и с удовольствием.  
— А, это ты, — ну, теперь хотя бы понятно, где он и что с ним. — Отпусти меня, Легато. Я в гостях у брата, где твоя вежливость?  
— Ты что-то перепутал, Вэш Ураган. Ты в плену у брата, а это совсем другое дело.  
— Он хотел меня видеть. Наверное, чтобы убить, но вряд ли для того, чтобы я умер от холода, голода или…  
— Господин Найвз не страдает ни от холода, ни от голода, ни от жажды, — в голосе Легато зазвенел истерический восторг, — не должен страдать и ты!  
— Мой брат слишком долго притворялся человеком, — прозвучал откуда-то сверху Найвз, — и забыл. Освободи его пока.  
Невидимая веревка исчезла, и тут же вернулось зрение. Найвз стоял прямо перед ним — серебристая фигура во тьме, а за его плечом в своем железном гробу торчал Легато — явно довольный зрелищем и одновременно встревоженный мягкостью господина.  
— Мы не договорили в прошлый раз, брат.  
— Ты не очень-то хотел слушать, — почти машинально бросил Вэш, больше занятый своим одеревеневшим без движения и закоченевшим от холода телом. Левой руки у него уже не было, но, по крайней мере, отметил он, ее аккуратно сняли, а не вырвали, как обычно (отвратительное ощущение!) Из одежды остались одни только бриджи — Найвз оказался предусмотрительным или просто хорошо осведомленным: эти штаны были единственной частью гардероба, где Вэш не носил никакого оружия, если, конечно, не прибегать к сальным метафорам.  
Он кое-как сел, скрестив ноги, и обнял себя оставшейся рукой, пытаясь согреться.  
— Ты тоже. Но я хочу попробовать еще. Сейчас, когда при тебе нет твоих любимых стреляющих железок, нас ничего не будет отвлекать.  
— Отдай хоть рубашку. Она точно не помешает, — попросил Вэш без особой надежды на понимание и сразу почувствовал, как мышцы снова застыли — едва-едва, но достаточно явственно для предостережения.  
— Нет, — отрезал Найвз, — я хочу, чтобы ты понял. Теперь у тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы подумать над тем, кем и каким ты стал, и почему.  
Вэш сжал пальцами левое плечо.  
— А, ты всё о моем уродстве? Тогда первым мне придется вспомнить тебя, Найвз!  
Боль ослепила его, когда пальцы сами вонзились в кожу, разрывая, и от Найвза остался один лишь голос.  
— Давай. А я напомню, как ты стрелял в меня и пытался убить. Как разорвал мое тело на части. Но лучше скажи мне: помнишь ли ты так же всех остальных, кто оставил на тебе эти отметины? Что, например, случилось с твоим сердцем? Расскажи мне!  
Что-то потянуло за металлическую решетку, выдирая, и Вэш задохнулся криком.  
— Я помню, — выплюнул он вместе с растекшимся во рту горячим железом, когда снова смог говорить, – помню все.  
— Тогда объясни мне, почему ты все еще на их стороне? Они продают и предают тебя при первой возможности, — Вэш дернулся, когда из месива всех оттенков боли всплыло непроницаемое лицо Вульфвуда, — боятся тебя и ненавидят? Знаешь, чего те, кто зовет себя твоими друзьями, желают сильнее всего? О чем молят своего бога? Чтобы тебя никогда не существовало и таких, как ты, тоже! Ты живешь с ними почти век, но так и не понял, что жестокость и подлость их единственный способ жить и выживать? Что они тупые, равнодушные, жадные, похотливые, бессердечные…  
Найвз говорил и говорил: правда, все правда, ничего такого, о чем бы Вэш не успел подумать в самые черные минуты своей жизни, — а за его спиной стоял Легато с горящими счастливыми глазами.  
— И поэтому ты создал собственную армию из людей, так, Найвз?  
— Объясни ему, — бросил Найвз, а запястье Вэша с противным хрустом вывернулось против часовой стрелки; боль опрокинула его на пол, и он едва не потерял сознание.  
— Видишь? Они просто слуги, мои ножи, которые летят в цель, потому что такова их природа и потому что я могу послать их. Но я никогда не опущусь до того, чтобы искать их дружбы или сношаться с ними.  
— Любовь, Найвз. Это называется любовью, — вздохнул Вэш.  
— Любовью?! – ощерился Найвз. – И много ты видел их любви? Ты прячешь свое тело даже от шлюх, потому что боишься, что они будут кричать от ужаса и не захотят даже твоих денег.  
— Тогда ты должен знать, что я не сплю со шлюхами. Найвз, мир огромен, а люди — разные. Есть и другие…  
— Другие? Не лги себе, Вэш. Они могут пожалеть тебя и закрыть глаза на то, что сами же и сделали с тобой, но ни одна из них не захочет тебя, узнав, кто ты на самом деле.  
— Да откуда тебе это знать?!  
— Потому что я видел. Та девчонка, которую ты помчался спасать, забыв обо всем. Я знаю, что ты думал о ней, на что надеялся. И как, приняла она тебя? Отблагодарила?  
Мерил. Вэш стиснул зубы: воспоминание было недавним и все еще болело. Он уже привык, научился не думать, а потом понимать, забывать и двигаться дальше, но Найвз всегда находил, куда ударить.  
— Она ничего не знала и испугалась. Это не ее вина.  
Это правда. Ему стоило объяснить ей, но он совершенно не понимал — как, и понадеялся, что она сумеет разобраться сама. Что она должна разобраться сама, потому что слова и уговоры все равно ничем тут не помогут.  
— Ты всегда находишь им оправдания, вместо того чтобы увидеть то, что есть: они — просто черви в грязи у нас под ногами. Чего ты хочешь от них? Это хуже, чем скотоложество!  
Если бы Вэш мог, он убил бы его, испепелил бы их обоих своей силой. Если бы не чертов Легато.  
— А что тогда делаешь ты, Найвз? — Вэш дрожащей рукой указал на маленькое сверкающее крыло, пробившееся из плеча брата. — Как называешь то, что творишь с нашими сестрами? Любишь их так? Или просто пожираешь?  
Найвз зарычал от ярости и вскинул руку, тут же ощетинившуюся сотней острейших клинков, но Легато оказался быстрее, и Вэш захрипел от стальной хватки на горле. Мир вокруг снова потух.

* * *

— Тебе не победить господина Найвза. Тебе не победить даже меня, — Легато наблюдал, как его пленник безуспешно пытался встать хотя бы на четвереньки. Каждый раз, когда Вэшу почти удавалось, тело переставало слушаться и заваливалось обратно. Как жук, старающийся выбраться из стеклянной банки, которую то и дело встряхивает любопытный ребенок.  
— Иди в жопу, — мысленно бросил Вэш: слова Легато не задевали, но отвлекали от дела, к тому же, он никогда не говорил ничего нового. Безумные желтые глаза, пристально следящие за ним, загорелись новым интересом, словно до маленького садиста дошло, что без половины ног жук будет ползать еще смешнее.  
— Не могу! — ухмыльнулся он. — По твоей, кстати, милости. А вот ты можешь очень и очень много! — в улыбке Легато расцвело предвкушение. — Хочешь?  
Со способностями Легато это звучало по-настоящему страшно. Вэш знал, насколько даже самые обычные люди изобретательны в том, что касается секса и насилия, и что они с удовольствием объединяют два в одно, но возможности Легато делали поле экспериментов поистине безграничным.  
Впрочем, до этого дня Легато никогда не опускался до такого рода способов унижения. В его власти было тело Вэша и временами даже его мысли, но то, что он делал с ним, было почти примитивно: он выкручивал пленнику суставы, не давал спать или, наоборот, проснуться, на часы сковывал движения, ставил в странные и неудобные позы или заставлял ходить без остановки. Когда ему надоедало тело, он принимался за разум: истязал картинами смерти людей, знакомых или нет, или просто кошмарами, в которых по коже ползали черви, гигантские пауки залепляли лицо, распадались железки, скрепляющие плоть и кости, и Вэш истекал кровью, корчась от боли. Что будет с ним, если показать ему мертвую мать с мертвым ребенком в занесенном песком пустом мертвом городе? Что будет, если он увидит, как Вульфвуд поливает федералов очередью из своего «Карателя»? Что будет, если заставить его смотреть, как грубые руки с грязными ногтями хватают Мерил за бьющиеся ноги, пригвождая к земле? Что если?..  
Это было не просто истязание и даже не месть — его изучали день за днем, препарируя каждую ответную реакцию, и Вэш решил быть как можно более предсказуемым, тем более что это не составляло никакого труда. Он плакал от горя, кричал от боли и рычал от ярости, раз за разом пытаясь порвать сковывающие его цепи, вновь поднимаясь и падая вновь. Он был почти благодарен Легато за его однообразие и упорство: ведь так куда проще было скрыть, что он уже научился отличать иллюзию от реальности; ощущать пульс чужой силы и воли; часы, когда он слабеет или наоборот, гремит в ушах; азарт и усталость своего тюремщика… Все это было полезно и однажды должно было помочь ему.  
Саркофаг резко дернулся, рванув вперед, и наехал Вэшу на пальцы, заставив снова взвыть от боли.  
— Ты жалок, — провозгласил Легато, но больше ничего так и не сделал. Это тоже было интересно и о чем-то говорило: о приказах Найвза насчет Вэша, а может быть, и о самом Легато.

* * *

Дни слиплись в один бесконечный грязный ком, и Вэш уже давно потерял им счет. Иногда Легато оставлял Вэша в покое, возможно, по распоряжению Найвза, который рад был бы сломать и подчинить своего упрямого брата, но не хотел свести его с ума. Тогда Вэш прислушивался к успокаивающему шепоту сестер, к грохоту выстрелов и взрывов с земли, к кипящей ярости Найвза, бушующей, как бесконечная песчаная буря. Он знал: сейчас там творился ад, и он ничему не мог помешать и никому не мог помочь.  
Вэш думал о тех, кто остался внизу, обо всех, кого он знал и любил на этой земле, о том, что могло случиться с ними, о том, что уже случилось, — и не смог удержаться от слез.  
Он снова думал о Мерил: что с ней, жива ли она или уже растоптана творящимся вокруг хаосом. Да, она сильная и умная, и у нее есть Милли Томпсон, но в безводной раскаленной пустыне не смог бы выжить никто. Должно быть, она ненавидит его, потому что знает, как сильно он виноват, и проклинает. Ну и пусть! Пусть ненавидит его, пусть проклинает и не захочет видеть до конца дней своих, пусть, лишь бы только была жива. И все остальные были живы — тогда есть надежда хоть что-то исправить, потому что непоправима одна только смерть.  
Тогда же он решил никого больше не оплакивать и верить в лучшее, как будто бы эта уверенность могла чем-то помочь, пока сам он был бессилен.  
Итак, Мерил жива. Интересно, где она тогда и чем занята? Работает ли все еще в страховой компании «Бернарделли» и, может, гоняется за какими-то другими бедствиями вне закона. Почему ее не пошлют сопровождать Найвза, например? Существует ли вообще «Бернарделли» сейчас или в разваливающемся на куски мире никто больше не верит в страховку?.. Вэш вздохнул. Ему нравилась цивилизация. С ней люди становились спокойнее и добрее, хотя и обрастали лишними конторами, бумагами, вещами и делами, и с большей охотой приходили на помощь ближнему… хотя и не его сестрам, к сожалению.

* * *

В один из дней Найвз пришел к нему снова, и Вэш уже был почти рад: брат был все же лучшей компанией, чем Легато, все речи и мысли которого были о господине Найвзе и смерти. Впрочем, Легато все равно никуда не делся – маячил в отдалении мрачной угрозой.  
Найвз приник лицом к решетке, за которой сидел Вэш. Лицо его озаряла решимость и безумное вдохновение.  
— Вэш, я понял, что мне нужно сделать!  
Вэшу сделалось по настоящему жутко: все озарения Найвза оборачивались катастрофой, а единственным средством достижения цели, которое приходило ему на ум за полтора столетия, было уничтожение.  
— Я вспомнил, что кое-что должен тебе, Вэш. Рэм, — при звуке этого имени Вэш вздрогнул и во все глаза уставился на брата: ее имя тот вспоминал только в проклятиях. — Ты можешь не верить, но я правда хотел спасти ее. Для тебя. И я облажался. Конечно, ты был зол. Я бы на твоем месте тоже был зол, — он усмехнулся. — Да что там, я бы просто убил тебя!  
Вэш подполз к решетке; он не верил своим ушам: и тому, что Найвз признавал, что мог облажаться, и кривизне зеркала, в которое он смотрелся.  
— Что ты…  
— Больше я так не ошибусь. Я ненавижу их, всех и каждого. Я хочу раздавить их до единого, чтобы никого не осталось, но ты — мой брат и если ты чувствуешь… слабость к кому-то из них — пусть так. Ты мне все равно дороже их всех, Вэш. Помни об этом.  
— Ты отступишь? — надежда была безумной, но все равно — распустилась и на миг осветила тьму, пожиравшую их.  
— Нет. Но ни одна мертвая женщина больше не встанет между нами. Я спасу ее, эту мелкую девчонку, как ее там?.. Мерил? Ты же хочешь, чтобы она выжила, все время думаешь об этом – я слышал. Она все еще жива, я знаю. И завтра же будет здесь с тобой, — глаза Найвза горели.  
Вэш изо всех сил пытался осознать услышанное и представить. Спасти Мерил? Одну в целом мире? А остальные?..  
— Ты собираешься взять ее на Ковчег? — Вэш все еще надеялся понять чуть больше или хотя бы разоблачить обман. Так было бы легче, но, вот беда: его брат никогда не лгал ему.  
— Да! Ты сможешь оставить ее, если хочешь. Пока она не умрет, — ухмыльнулся Найвз, но тут же поправился. — Или насколько хочешь. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, у Конрада остались записи… Думаешь, она не согласится? — Найвз по-своему оценил оцепенение Вэша и, быстро глянув через плечо на Легато, успокоил: — Она согласится.  
Конечно, им ведь так легко заставить ее. Вэш представил себе всю глубину ее ужаса, ярости и отчаяния, если Легато придет за ней.  
— Ты сам сказал, что она не любит меня. Что люди не способны любить, а я для нее чудовище!  
— Я был зол, вот и все. И не хотел понимать, чего тебе нужно. Конечно, она будет тебя любить — так, как это дано людям, не больше, не меньше. Обычно они привязаны к тем, кто спасает им жизнь!

Жизнь. Вэш всегда ставил жизнь превыше всего, как когда-то ставила ее Рэм. И даже черное отчаяние – не повод опустить руки, сдаться и умереть, так она говорила. И всегда стоит жить – пусть и в одиночестве, даже когда весь твой мир разрушен, когда не осталось ни друзей ни близких, и только чужие чудовища вокруг. Вэш научился жить в таком мире и даже полюбил его. Он не раз и не два думал о том, что было бы, если бы Рэм тогда выжила, улетела с ними на спасательном корабле. Что бы она чувствовала, что делала? Простила бы Найвза? Или была бы бесконечно несчастна дл самого конца?  
Сначала ему казалось, что ее смерть была худшим, что с ними всеми случилось, что он отдал бы все, чтобы вернуть ее и плевать на цену, но шли годы, и он стал думать о другом: имел ли он право выбрать за нее, остановить и спасти для себя одного?  
— Она будет рада, — упрямо продолжал Найвз, — ты зря сомневаешься. Она привыкнет, успокоится и оценит то, что ты подарил ей. Быть рядом с тем, кого любишь, кто любит тебя, – разве не об этом они пишут свои книги и поют песни?  
— Не так, Найвз, — покачал головой Вэш. — Ты совсем ничего не знаешь о людях.  
— Я знаю, — не отступал Найвз; их глаза встретились. — Смотри.

Вэш увидел: себя и Мерил, таких, какими они были, пока всё еще хотя бы изредка казалось нормальным. Он снова был самим собой, одетым в обычную одежду и плащ и с двумя руками. И Мерил была такой же, какой он ее помнил: в своем коротком белом платье и белых сапожках, вот только смотрела она, как настоящая Мерил никогда не смотрела: с обожанием, восторгом и покорностью в огромных влажных глазах.  
Мерил, которую он знал, обычно глядела на него с беспокойством (он вдруг понял, как часто и сильно она волновалась за него), часто — с раздражением, порой — задумчиво, словно решала в уме какую-то задачу… То, что он видел ее в глазах было настолько непривычным и чуждым, что Вэш даже не понимал, что чувствует: любопытство, радость или досаду.  
Она ничего не сказала, ни о чем не спросила, а завела руки за спину плавным картинным жестом, потянула невидимую молнию и вышагнула из платья ему навстречу: в своих черных плотных чулках и алом белье, хрупкая фарфоровая статуэтка. Это тоже было странно, но невероятно красиво — Вэш не знал, что нужно сказать на это ему самому, но протянул руку, чтобы привлечь ее к себе, поцеловать и ощутить пальцами гладкость невероятной сияющей кожи, но этой фантазией владел и управлял кто-то другой, поэтому он так и остался стоять недвижным изваянием, статуей божества, которому поклонялась самая прекрасная жрица.  
Мерил благоговейно провела по груди, плащ распахнулся ей навстречу, и она все так же грациозно и неспешно опустилась на колени, ни на мгновение не отведя глаз. Сердце Вэша пропустило удар.  
Застежка на штанах тоже поддалась волшебно легко, как никогда бы не сдалась в реальности, а Мерил наконец опустила глаза; так было даже лучше. Еще лучше стало, когда он ощутил ее дыхание и оказался в плену ее горячего рта: ни секунды сомнений и колебаний, словно отсосать ему, стоя на коленях, было ее самой заветной мечтой.  
А сосала она прекрасно, глубоко и с чувством (хотя опыт у Вэша был не слишком богат и к тому же порядком поистерся в памяти), выписывая замысловатые узоры языком на венах и вскидывая время от времени густые черные ресницы, чтобы взглянуть на него. Вэш вцепился ей в волосы, чувствуя, что его сносит все сильнее, и ему уже плевать, что это просто иллюзия, новое издевательство или даже пытка, выдуманная Найвзом или Легато. Он двинул бедрами — раз, другой, но она не закашлялась, не отстранилась, приноровилась к его ритму, принимая член все глубже, закатывая глаза от наслаждения и запрокидывая голову. Абсолютное, совершенное принятие, разве не об этом он тосковал и мечтал?  
— Тебе нравится, Вэш? — резкий вопрос Найвза был как ведро ледяной воды. — Вижу, что нравится, — он рассмеялся. — Или это ты, Легато? Ты так умеешь?  
— Умею, — ответил Легато; лицо его было непроницаемо. — Это не я.  
Вэш опустил глаза: в этих бриджах было бессмысленно что-то отрицать: член стоял как каменный и продлись иллюзия еще немного, он кончил бы, не прикоснувшись к себе и пальцем.  
— Прости, я поторопился, — раскаялся Найвз, заметив, — но скоро ты сможешь наверстать.  
— Я рад, что кто-то поделился с тобой опытом, — вздохнул Вэш, стряхивая остатки морока, — иногда полезно отвлечься. «Занимайся любовью, а не войной» — так говорят люди.  
Лицо Найвза перекосилось от отвращения:  
— Не смей и думать об этом! Я скорее изваляюсь в дерьме, чем позволю им делать такое со мной. Это сестры рассказали мне: люди так бесстыдны, что могут совокупляться где угодно.  
— Я не думаю, что сестры такие же ханжи, как ты, Найвз…  
— Ну, так что? — нетерпеливо прервал его брат. — Я могу сделать так, что ты получишь ее: сколько и как хочешь, — голос Найвза дрогнул: это и правда была жертва, самый великодушный дар, на который он был способен.  
Вэш потер затылок, будто раздумывая, хотя думать тут было не о чем. Он привык иметь дело с настоящими вещами и людьми, не иллюзиями.  
— Нет.  
Глаза Найвза расширились от изумления.  
— Обречешь ее на смерть? — он нахмурился непонимающе. — Или хочешь кого-то другого? Скажи, кого?  
Вэш вцепился в решетку и всеми оставшимися силами превозмогая дрожь в ногах и стотонную силу Легато, поднялся. Теперь они с Найвзом стояли лицом к лицу.  
— Всех, Найвз. Мне нужен весь мир. Я никогда не променяю его на отсос, даже самый лучший.  
Не променяет и Мерил. Если любит его хоть немного, если любила когда-то прежде.  
Найвз отпрянул от решетки.  
— Тем хуже для тебя. Придется научиться сосать самому себе, Вэш! Попроси Легато, он тебе поможет.

* * *

Вэш остался один. Даже Легато растворился где-то в темноте и не пытался влезть к нему в голову, словно отчаялся найти там хоть одну здравую мысль. Он растянулся на полу, закрыл глаза и стал думать.  
…Никаких чулок, Мерил, конечно же, не носила. Она была очень практичной, та Мерил, которую он знал. У нее колготки, точнее, термо-колготки, в которых в пустыне не жарко днем и не холодно ночью, удобные и самой лучшей марки — Вэш видел однажды, как Мерил покупала про запас целую пачку. Должно быть, они быстро рвались, эти колготки, и наверняка всегда на большом пальце (всем известно, что нет ничего более раздражающего, чем дыра на большом пальце!), потому что у нее узкая стопа и длинные большие пальцы: это Вэш тоже видел как-то мельком, на корабле, когда Мерил пила свой утренний кофе в теплой сиреневой пижаме, покачивая босой ногой с ярко-алыми блестящими лепестками ногтей. И белье, наверное, простое и удобное, хотя все равно красивое.  
А сам он предпочел бы обычную кровать, мягкую и широкую, в светлой и чистой комнате с неслышными и незаметными пружинами и белоснежным, пахнущим стиркой бельем. Чтобы можно было раздеться совсем, пусть и потратив на это целую вечность, а потом упасть, раскинув руки и ноги, и без остатка отдаться ощущениям — не власти и превосходства, а влажного тепла вокруг своей плоти, дразнящих волос, щекочущих бедра, нежных осторожных рук на коже. Вряд ли Мерил умеет всё это так уж хорошо, но ему и не нужно. Достаточно, чтобы она просто хотела. Сама хотела его.  
И можно было бы стонать в голос, выгибаться навстречу и хвататься пальцами за простыню или шелковые пряди, изо всех сил стараясь не взлететь. А потом – притянуть Мерил выше, к себе, и целоваться целую вечность, гладить и трогать везде, куда можно дотянуться, пока в глазах у нее не уляжется буря и не расцветут никогда не виденные им фиалки, пока она не начнет кричать и звать его на помощь по имени, впиваясь в плечи острыми ногтями и натыкаясь на все его железки.  
Вэш хотел бы думать и дальше, наполняя фантазию тысячей деталей, которые сведут с ума от желания его самого, от ярости — Легато и от отвращения — Найвза (где-то в самой глубине души он был рад представившемуся шансу самому поиметь брату мозги, а не только терпеть его беспросветную ненависть, убийственные вспышки гнева, а теперь и извращенные фантазии). Но беда в том, что он мало что знал наверняка и мог лишь гадать и надеяться. Например, о том, что у Мерил потрясающе красивые сиськи (про ноги он был точно уверен). Или о том, что она любит быть сверху. А по утрам варит худший кофе на планете (но он все равно должен попробовать). Что однажды, когда все закончится, она сможет смотреть на него с любовью и без страха. И никогда — так, как он видел в грезах Найвза.  
Вэш не знал еще очень и очень многого, и ему нестерпимо захотелось узнать, но для этого было мало даже самой лучшей и желанной женщины, и мало его одного. Нужен весь мир, спасенный и целый, в котором они однажды займутся любовью, а не войной.


End file.
